Screams in the Dark
by MorokBear-Cleaver
Summary: A Short Horror story based around an Imperial nobleman, Rondius Lendexius and the short few hours before his demise.


Screams in the Dark – A Short Skyrim Story.

Rondius Lendexius stood, ears open, in the stone room where he slept. He had come here from the Imperial City when he was but a lad, hoping to find an untapped market in the cold, bitter winds of Skyrim. And he had, by the Nine Divines he had. He was the fifth most richest man in Skyrim, and displayed his status wherever he could. He often wore expensive jewellery and rode a gold-armoured mounted horse. It was no surprise then, that he had been the target of numerous assassination attempts. All which failed however because of the Imperial's loyal follower, Jordis Sword-Maiden, a housecarl from his manor in the city of Solitude. And now hes stood in his bedroom, in his own private fortress deep in the marshes of Hjaalmarch. It was based around an old Imperial Fort long since abandoned. And it was impenetrable. Rendius had installed the Silver Daggers, a mercenary group to guard his riches and his life.

You see, Rondius had been followed for over a month now. He didn't see the follower, but wherever he went, whatever he did, he could feel eyes upon him. It had nearly driven him insane so he moved into the fort, and since then he had been fine.

Until now. Rondius heard another scream as his mysterious stalker slew yet another of his guards. The Imperial locked himself in his private chambers and had Jordis stand outside. So far the killer had reached the main corridor, not far from the master suite.

"Sir, we have to get you out of here, now!" Jordis knocked from outside the room.

"No, I'm safe here!" Rondius shouted back.

"How so?" Jordis screamed, "They're nearing the Armoury, they'll kill all of us!"

"Jordis, even if we did leave, where would we go. We'd be hunted down like lambs and killed! No, no! I can't die! Not here! Not EVER!" the nobleman screamed, losing his temper.

Suddenly, a lone scream for help erupted from deep inside the compound, before being shortly stopped with the sound of blood gargling in the mercenary's throat. Then, in one quick blow, the candles blew out and the room went very dark, and very quiet.

"What! Whose there?! Jordis, whose out there?!" Rondius shouted.

There was still only silence.

"Jordis! Whose out there!" the nobleman roared again.

Still only silence came.

"Jordis! Jordis?!" Rondius asked, a worried look on his face. When still no response came he unbolted the door, and stood in the darkness. He crouched to the ground and felt around the floor, until he touched something. Fur, no, hair. Human hair. Jordis' hair.

Rondius jumped back, stunned in silence. He looked around but he could see nothing in the blackness.

Another scream came.

"No! Not any more! The Imperial said, running back into his room and feeling around for a weapon. He picked up his sharpened iron sword and brought it up, meaning to kill whatever next touched his very skin.

He walked out the room slowly, and his door shut closed behind him, locking into place. Rondius yelped and started slashing about in the dark, dancing and darting about in the dark like a madman. But the sword only touched air. Then, a cold chill ran down his back and finally he snapped.

The Imperial dropped his sword on the ground and ran down the narrow corridor, which felt like it went on for miles. Finally he reached a turn and took it, taking him into the grand armoury. The chamber was large, and weapon racks stood ruthlessly along each wall. A large chandelier dangled from the ceiling and four archways were placed in each direction.

"Right! Whoever's there! You better give up! I am Rondius Lendexius, Thane of Solitude of firstborn of Zachar Lendexius, a powerful man in the Imperial City!"

"Cyrodiil has no power here. _You _have no power here, mortal." a deep voice from seemingly everywhere at once spoke to him.

Rondius jumped back, startled by the voice, but drew up a dagger. "Whoever you are, I command you to stop! This is MY fortress! And I will not be harassed in it!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha. You seriously think you're words have any effect on me, mortal? I am above your level of existence. I am far superior to you. After all, who saw past your defences and killed your men in cold blood. Who here killed sweet little Jordis?" the voice answered back.

When the voice said that last word, Rondius screamed in anger and started throwing weapons about in the dark, determined to kill whatever lurked in the shadows. "Why?!" he roared at the top of his voice, "Why her? Of all people, why her?!"

"Ah yes," the voice said, mockingly, "this one had... shall we say feelings, for her? Ah, but this is your fault. You are a foolish, inconsiderate man, Rondius. You walk around town, showing off your money, spitting at beggars and beating those who talk down to you. You disobey laws and start drunken fights. You even killed your last wife. You are a dangerous, stupid man, ina dangerous, stupid business. And you dragged poor Jordis into it with you!"

"NO!" Rondius screamed. "No-oh!" he slumped to his knees, dropping the dagger and cradling his head with his hands. He sobbed deeply and loudly. "I'm sorry!" he screamed again, "I'm sorry! I know I was unkind. But I never meant to drag her into this!"

"You see, now Rondius, why you deserve death, don't you?" the voice asked.

The nobleman only nodded in the dark. He stood up and looked blankly into the distance, waiting for his end.

"Good. Then embrace it." the voice said.

Then, a figure walked towards Rondius. It was a woman, with blonde hair and pale skin.

"Jordis!" Rondius shouted gladly, rushing to hug his friend. After he did however, he looked into her eyes, and only saw...

blackness.

Rondius' jaw dropped and walked back. "No. No!"

Jordis smiled and walked towards him. She hugged him again, before slitting his throat with a blunt dagger. He made no noise, but one, the only noise he would ever know.

Screams in the dark.


End file.
